starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akua
Akua (青緑, Aqua) is a Valkyrie and a member of the White Order. She is Eden Milandro 's counterpart. Appearance Akua has purple eyes and long, dark brown hair extending down to her lower back, with her bangs cut across. Her eyes are usually always filled with a tired look Her attire is a variation of the White Order's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Asgard insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head. She also wears an aqua heart buckle on her waist. Personality Akua is a very stoic individual. She had very little reaction to Erebus's appointment of the newly recruited Train Heartfilla as her successor, while the news caused anger and confusion among her comrades. Akua believes things which existed together in life should exist together in death, a principle which she goes out of her way to enforce. She does not believe in pantheism, claiming Paladins have no minds of their own. She is very loyal to Erebus and refuses to be killed by anyone besides her, including Aoi. Upon facing her enemies, however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Akua loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater (she usually prefers meat from danger beasts and fish). She is passionate about food to the point that Leo noted how the "usually cool" Akua turned mad when she had burned some meat. Additionally, she is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. Abilities 'The Iron' (鋼鉄 (ジ・アイアン), Ji Aian; Japanese for "Steel") *Akua's Black Blood ability, the Iron, allows Akua to have the ability to freely control her blood outside of her body. *Akua can coat her skin partially or fully in a layer of blood, making her body virtually invulnerable to physical harm while the transformation is active, making her blood as hard as iron. *Her blood shield is nearly on par with Robin Evan's own. *Akua uses her blood to encase her fists and feet, and in some situations, her entire body for additional defense and power. She can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around her hand allowing her to deal more damage than a "normal" cover. Akua can also use her Black Blood to seal wounds as displayed when she was stabbed by Sasori. *Akua has shown the ability to reconnect severed arms and legs by creating a layer of blood to secure the limbs to her body. She remains in complete control of the limbs once they are connected and the bleeding comes to a cessation. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *Akua is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. While fighting the Pink Rose, Tsubasa, Akua delivered swift kicks to the ice wing of his Bankai, and kicked Tsubasa into the air. Unlike other Valkyrie, Akua appears to be the most capable hand to hand fighter without relying on her Holy Weapon. *At her full strength, Akua managed to hold her own against Leo, a tremendously powerful master swordswoman and almost killed him with single precise thrust of her hardened fist, plunging his shattered blade to stabbed directly into Leo's heart until Eden saved him in time. 'Reiatsu Manipulation' *As a Valkyrie, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reiastu such as in Callisto or the Vatican. *Akua's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a lower Paladin. This was proven when she effortlessly defeated Karna's Paladin, Marie . 'Hirenkyaku Expert' *Akua is able to use her speed to pressure and repeatedly attack Eden, giving him little time to block using his Signature. *Akua possesses tremendous speed, agility and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence. According to Midori, she can run at Mach 1 (velocity of sound in the airflow which is approximately 340 meters per second).